Dismal Game
by Hauyne
Summary: 'Tu es le nouveau joueur je présume ' Ah. Il pensait être mort. Est-ce que la Mort c'était ça ? 'Non Stiles. Tu n'es pas mort. Le prérequis principal pour entrer dans le Jeu est d'être vivant.' Et d'où cette ombre connaissait son nom ? 'Je connais bien plus de choses que ton nom.' Ok alors maintenant fallait lui expliquer. [Chapitre 4 :Peter et le complexe des pâtes à la carbonara]
1. Dignus est intrare

Yo! alors je vous poste cette fic parce voilà... Je voulais des avis et une certaine personne qui se reconnaîtra j'en suis convaincue m'a 'ordonné' de la poster :p

Donc voilà, le début est joyeux à souhait (... Ça ce passe de commentaires) XD

 **Résumé:** Seriez-vous prêt à tuer un de vos amis si votre propre vie en dépendait ? Et si ce n'était pas réel, le feriez-vous ? Si vous aviez la certitude que tout est faux, tueriez-vous à bout portant la personne que vous aimé ? Sachant qu'elle n'est qu'une illusion appuieriez-vous sur la détente ? Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour, il se poserait ce genre de questions.  
'Tu es le nouveau joueur je présume ?' Ah. Bah tiens on ne lui avait jamais faite celle-là. Il pensait être mort. Est-ce que la Mort était un jeu vidéo ? 'Non Stiles. Tu n'es pas mort. Le prérequis principal pour entrer dans le Jeu est d'être vivant.' Et d'où cette ombre connaissait son nom ? 'Je connais bien plus de choses que ton nom.' Ok alors maintenant fallait lui expliquer.

 **Rating M :** parce que je fais pas dans le joyeux voilà. Pour celles (et ceux) qui se posent la question, il y aura un lemon. Voir deux. Voir une petite centaine. Euh wait... Une centaine c'est beaucoup XD je vais pas en faire en permanence ce n'est pas exactement le but (bon c'est un Sterek donc on se doute qu'il va y avoir la case lemon hein... :3)

 **Disclaimer qui vaut pour toute la fic (la flemme de le remettre à chaque fois):** Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis. Par contre... Asch c'est mon bébé... Pour être exacte c'est partit d'une histoire que j'écrivais et il me fallait un personnage délirant... Et je me suis inspirée de Waram (ouais, le yaourt XD) enfin de comment je m'imaginais Waram en humain... Puis ça a dérivé... Et ça a donné Asch XD Rassurez-vous Asch n'a pas le caractère de Waram... Asch est bien plus... sympa XD mais il arrive dans le chapitre d'après :p

 **Genre:** De l'humour, de la romance et.. du angst ouais, en faite ya une peu de tout dans cette fic U.U (sauf du Western et de la poésie XD). no Stress ya des warnings U.U (donc lisez les ça paye pas de mines :3)

 **Posons les bases temporelles:** Vous voyez le Nogitsune? Ouais la mouche sadique? Bah elle est pas là! XD Voilà! Ça se passe avant la saison 3B... Parce que le titre du premier chapitre peut porter à confusion ^.^' Et c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire sur les bases temporelles vous comprendrez par vous même :p

Bon je ne vous retiens pas plus que ça, on se retrouve en bas! :3

 **WARNING:** Présence et mention de violence physique, torture, et autres joyeusetés du genre :D (pourquoi ':D'? parce que... Je sais pas... J'aime bien, ça casse le côté psychopatate :3)

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 1 - Dignus est intrare  
'Dignus est intrare'**  
 ** _'Il est digne d'entrer.'_**  
 _Formule empruntée à la cérémonie burlesque du Malade imaginaire de Molière et qui s'emploie toujours par plaisanterie quand il s'agit d'admettre quelqu'un dans une corporation ou une société._

 _._

Le sol frais... Il ne sent même plus la morsure du froid. Il a oublié ce que c'était de ressentir son corps mordu de toutes parts par des crocs glaçants. Il ne parvient même pas à se relever. Même s'il le voulait, il ne pourrait pas après tout. La chaine est trop courte pour qu'il puisse se redresser. Elle est enfoncée dans le béton gelé tout comme son corps nu est obligé d'y rester.

Ses jambes devraient lui faire souffrir le martyr. C'est ce qu'il se dit en avisant l'état de ses membres inférieurs. Pas que ses bras soient mieux lotis. Mais il ne pouvait pas les voir. Ils étaient dans son dos depuis tellement longtemps. Il savait que ses bras étaient encore là car il entendait le cliquetis des menottes qu'il avait au poignet quand il rampait.

Il était fatigué. Mais il ne devait pas dormir. S'il le faisait ILS sauraient. Et ça ne devait pas arriver de nouveau. La dernière fois avait été assez... Marquante. Pas besoin d'en rajouter.

Il avait abandonné l'idée folle d'être sauvé. Pourquoi aurait-il souhaité qu'on le sauve? On lui disait assez souvent qu'il n'était rien. Juste une pauvre vie humaine parmi tant d'autres. De la chaire sur pattes, une réserve de nourriture, un appât et au mieux un stratège. Mais l'un n'empêchait pas les autres.

Et le plus risible, si tant est qu'il veuille rigoler de son état, c'était que la menace au-dessus de sa tête n'avait rien de surnaturelle. Non, vraiment rien. Et c'était presque étrange. Il aurait presque préféré que le mystique s'en mêle.

Parce que non, il ne pouvait rien faire. Peut-être attendre et encore, attendre induisait d'avoir quelque chose qui légitimait l'attente ou une quelconque notion du temps qui passe. Ce qui n'était plus son cas pour ce qui lui semblait être longtemps.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé ici. C'était si loin. Si loin et pourtant toujours mordant dans son esprit. Comme une petite mort. Parce qu'il était oublié de tous. Il était seul. Seul avec ses détracteurs.

Il avait d'abord été terrifié. Il avait même pleuré en silence à de nombreuses reprises. Il avait hurlé, menacé, prié, marchandé même. Mais ça n'avait servi à rien. Il était toujours ici.

Alors il ne disait plus rien. Ça ne servait à rien de parler. Sa seule arme était inutile ici. Et ses maigres défenses avaient depuis belles lurettes foutuent le camp.

Il sentit un frisson remonter dans son dos. Merde. Ça allait se voir. Dommage. Il avait réussi à ne pas souffrir du froid de la pièce humide. Mais il avait montré une faiblesse. Pourtant ses blessures devaient le brûler et en le brûlant, le réchauffer.

Mais la seule chose que son cerveau arrivait à assimiler, c'était la fatigue. Immense. Il n'avait jamais aussi peu dormit. Sa carence en sommeil atteignait un tel niveau qu'il lui arrivait d'avoir des hallucinations et des phases de micros sommeil de quelques secondes qu'il essayait de combattre.

Mais les hallucinations étaient de plus en plus insistantes. Et résister à leur appel était de plus en plus difficile.

La porte en métal de sa prison fut ouverte et refermée immédiatement ensuite. ILS ne perdaient pas de temps. Il fallait dire qu'il avait tenu un peu plus que la dernière fois sans avoir froid. Mais il n'aura pas de récompense. Parce que ce n'était pas assez.

Ah aujourd'hui c'est un nouveau qui vient. Enfin par nouveau... C'est surtout qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu ce qui ne voulait pas dire que l'autre ne l'avait pas surveillé avant. Il savait en effet qu'il était filmé en plus de l'émetteur qui était à son pied droit et du collier à son cou qui devait envoyer au centre de surveillance (ou ce qui devait s'en approcher), le résultat de ses constantes en direct.

L'homme n'avait pas de plateau repas. Ce qui était bien dommage car il avait aussi un petit creux... Mais il n'avait à manger que très rarement et pas à des moments réguliers, certainement pour éviter qu'il se repère dans le temps. Et il avait fini par s'en accommoder.

L'autre s'approchait de lui, ses pas lourd résonnant dans son esprit. Cliquetis. Oh ? Alors c'est pour ça qu'il est là ?

C'est fou comme un être humain pouvait s'habituer aux pires choses au monde. N'est-ce pas ? Comment on pouvait même jusqu'à oublier notre propre existence et nos valeurs sous la peur. C'est lâche.

Le premier coup tomba. Il eut un réflexe de protection. Qu'il abandonna bien vite.

Tellement lâche. Mais tellement animal. Les humains sont des animaux. Et il en venait à penser que l'on pouvait dresser un être humain… Ce que ces kidnappeurs voulaient certainement faire. Mais dans quel but ?

L'autre se releva et revint avec des objets dans la main qu'il ne parvint pas à déterminer par la vue. Mais il ne se faisait aucune illusions sur leurs utilisations prochaine.

Quel était l'intérêt de l'enlever lui ? Bon il l'avait cherché à se faire tabasser ok mais pas à être séquestré et traité comme un moins que rien. Tellement rien que les lois humaines ne s'appliquaient plus sur lui. Puisque personne ne s'occupait de savoir où il était.

Il avait espéré. Un temps. Mais comme tout, l'espoir s'était tarit.

Il fut soulevé. Essaya d'oublier. Jusqu'à sa propre identité pour se convaincre que ce n'est pas lui qui est ici mais que tout n'est qu'un énorme cauchemar. Un cauchemar éveillé.

Il retint de nouvelles larmes –En avait-il encore ?- alors que la brûlure dévorai ses reins. Ça faisait mal. Toujours. Toujours un peu moins. Il sentit quelque chose s'enfoncer dans son bras et descendit son regard qu'il avait dirigé contre le plafond pour voir une aiguille planté dedans.

C'était nouveau ça aussi.

Et l'autre patienta. Et il comprit. Ni trop vite ni trop tard. Après tout, cette saloperie était déjà dans ses veines donc ce n'était plus une question de rapidité d'esprit. C'était plus une question de qu'est ce qui allait lui arriver ? Mais même ça il l'avait déduit.

Avant il se serait débattu, aurait insulté l'autre, aurait peut-être même essayé de le taper. Mais maintenant, il attendait. Se rebeller n'apportait que plus de souffrance. Alors pour une fois qu'il allait subir autre chose que des vagues de douleur lui labourer le corps, il ne bougeait plus, comptant les secondes avant que les effets se fassent sentir.

La pièce où il était commença à fondre, littéralement. L'autre avait disparu. Ses chaines avec. Il leva les yeux au plafond, étonné. Une goutte de béton lui arrivait droit dessus. Il fit une roulade sur le côté par réflexe. Son corps… Il regarda ses mains puis le reste de son corps, presque enthousiaste. Il ne souffrait plus ! Il voulut s'échapper de la pièce mais se retrouva face à une porte en métal close. Sur celle-ci était marqué en lettres capitales LEVEL 0.

\- Level 0 ? s'étonna-t-il avec une voix faible, comme s'il avait peur de représailles.

Effectivement il y avait eu des représailles la dernière fois qu'il avait ouvert la bouche. Il n'aurait jamais dut. Il avait été bâillonné après avoir balancé une énième insulte. Le bâillon rentrait dans sa bouche et à chacune de ses commissures il sentait une sorte de fil. Au moment où il avait osé bouger les lèvres la lame l'avait entaillé. Il n'avait plus eut le droit de parler pendant un moment. Mais le bâillon avait été enlevé depuis et ces blessures-là avaient eu le temps de cicatriser. Contrairement à d'autres.

Quelques minutes plus tôt son corps était plein d'hématomes, de brulures à degrés divers et d'entailles plus au moins profondes si bien que son cerveau ne savait plus où il avait mal. La douleur était partout et il s'y était d'une certaine manière habitué. Maintenant, il était léger, presque en forme et… Sentait bon. Pas qu'il n'avait pas été lavé. Mais ses plaies suintant ou saignant ainsi que la sueur conséquence de la terreur ainsi que d'autres... Choses, ne le faisait jamais se sentir totalement… Nettoyé.

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il se sentait propre. Ça aurait été un mensonge. Il se sentait immonde à l'intérieur de lui-même, entaché d'une encre noir indélébile, gravée dans ses viscères pour le reste de sa vie.

Un écran bleuté lumineux apparut devant lui.

 **BIENVENU, LE LEVEL 0 A POUR OBJECTIF D'OFFRIR AU JOUEUR UN DIDACTICIEL POUR L'AIDER A COMPRENDRE LE JEU.**

 _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?_ se demanda-t-il. _  
_Il se dit que ce ne pouvait qu'être un rêve. Alors il allait bientôt se réveiller. ILS ne le laissaient jamais dormir. Jamais bien longtemps en tout cas. Ou peut-être qu'il était mort ? Et qu'il était voué à passer son éternité de macchabé dans une sorte de jeu vidéo ?

 **VEUILLEZ VOUS PRÉPARER. OUVERTURE DE LA PORTE DANS 3…**

Il sentit son corps recouvert par un tissu apparaissant petit à petit. Comme si des pixels matérialisaient sa tenue.

 **2…**

Elle était presque finalisée. Il voulut rire. Sérieusement ? un sweat ? Rouge ? On se foutait de sa gueule. Clairement. C'était de la provocation.

 **1…**

Une batte de baseball en métal apparu entre ses mains. Elle n'était pas lourde comme celle qu'il avait avant. Avant tout ce qui c'était passé. Non, celle-là, elle était d'une légèreté déconcertante. Et ce n'était pas ses muscles qui s'étaient développés. Mais aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, elle s'évapora.

 **OUVERTURE DU LEVEL 0. DÉMARRAGE DU DIDACTICIEL EN COURS.**

La porte en métal s'ouvrit alors, il fut ébloui par tant de blancheur si bien qu'il dut mettre ses mains devant ses yeux pour les protéger. Réflexe qui avait été salvateur pour ses globes oculaires auparavant. Il valait mieux qu'un pic finisse dans ses bras ou ses mains que dans ses yeux. Ses bras, ils finissaient par aller mieux. Ses yeux, il n'en avait que deux, ils étaient fragiles et il y tenait vraiment.

Il se dit que cette lumière était peut-être ce que conte les expériences de mort imminente : 'la lumière au bout du tunnel'. Bon il n'avait pas traversé le moindre tunnel... Peut-être parce que lui était voué à mourir et n'avait pas l'opportunité de perdre du temps à traverser quoique ce soit parce que son corps ne pouvait plus accueillir son âme à présent. L'idée d'être mort ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid en elle-même. C'est la petite voix qui lui soufflait qu'il avait été abandonné qui lui glaçait le cœur et lui fit faire un pas vers la porte ouverte.

Quand il passa de l'autre côté il n'essaya même pas d'essuyer la larme mutine qui glissa sur sa joue.

Il était certainement mort.

Il était certainement libre.

Stiles ne jeta même pas un regard en arrière et La porte se referma derrière lui.

.

* * *

 **Aloooooooooors? Bon? Pas bon? Je jette cette fic et je me reconverti en pâtissière?**

Donnez vos avis... Parce que c'est le seul moyen que j'ai de savoir vraiment si vous aimez ou pas... Même si c'est que le début et que le pire est à venir XD (oui je suis cruelle... J'assume!)

 **Gros poutous chocolatés! :***


	2. Asch ou le chieur 2,0

Youhou! Salut! Buenos dias, buenas tardes/noches! Hola! (houlalala surtout, j'ai un espagnol assez fébrile mine de rien xD). vous savez quoi? C'est bientôt Noël! Ouais! (Vous vous en doutiez pas hein? xD) Du coups, j'poste ce chapitre en avance parce que voilà j'chui trop sympa et j'arrive pas à tenir mes délais (j'étais presque! Presque à 14 jours! Mais j'me suis lamentablement impatientée donc j'le poste en avance...) Z'étes content? T^T

Le voici, le voilà, l'attendu, le seul, l'unique, j'ai nommé... *roulement de tambours*... Wait?! Pourquoi c'est marqué Alma? C'est quoi ce bordel?! Il est où Asch?! Asch! Bordel... Il s'est barré... C'est pas a première fois qu'il me fait le coup en plus le salopiaud... J'va lui voler dans l'plumage moi! Je vous retrouve en bas en espérant avoir chopé ce petit filou et lui avoir flanqué la calotte du siècle.

(NB : la violence c'est mal)  
(NBbis : Avec 'petit filou' tout ce que j'ai dis a perdu 100% de crédibilité...)

 **Mini Warning:** Ya mention de ce qu'il s'est passé dans le chap' d'avant... Mais bon si vous l'avez lu je pense pas que ce soit vraiment utile que je le précise... Aprés tout, c'est logique que le passé ait un impact sur le présent et qu'il soit abordé... Bref vous m'direz si je dois quand même mettre des mini-warnings ou non pour ce genre de choses parce que dans le doute... XD

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 2 -** **Asch ou le chieur 2.0  
** **'Amor fati'  
** ** _'Aime ta destinée.'_** **  
** _Devise proclamée de Nietzsche entre autres dans Le Gai Savoir et dans Ecce Homo : Selon Nietzsche, tout ce qui advient à chacun, en bien ou en mal, est une étape de son propre accomplissement._

 **.**

Sous ses yeux se dévoilait au fur et à mesure un paysage aux couleurs criardes qui lui rappelait les jeux vidéo auxquels il jouait dans ses plus jeunes années. L'herbe était d'un vert lumineux parfois relevé de touches colorées et le ciel d'un bleu pur parsemé de nuages cotonneux d'un blanc parfait.

C'était beau.

Mais impossible en vrai.

Il fit un pas dans ce paradis pixelisé.

 **INITIATION DU DIDACTICIEL TERMINE. MATÉRIALISATION D'ALMA ASTRA.**

L'espagnol de l'hyperactif était assez rouillé mais il lui sembla qu'une 'alma' était une âme. L'âme des astres ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça encore ?

Comme une réponse à sa question silencieuse une forme humaine commença à apparaitre à quelques mètres devant lui. Ce n'était qu'une forme noire, comme une ombre.

Une ombre dont le sourire éclatant lui donna des frissons.

\- Bienvenu. Tu es le nouveau joueur je présume ? demanda-t-elle avec une voix enfantine.

Stiles mis un petit moment à comprendre que l'ombre s'adressait à lui. Il hocha la tête, incertain.

\- Bien ! Je suis Alma Astra heureuse de te rencontrer ! Tu peux m'appeler Alma ou Asch si ça te chante. Je suis ici pour t'apprendre à jouer. D'après mes informations, tu es surnommé Stiles n'est-ce pas ?

Nouveau hochement de tête. Il ne savait pas comment elle avait eu vent de son surnom mais après tout, s'il était mort, tout ça n'était que son éternité alors c'était un minimum normal que la première 'personne' qu'il rencontre le connaisse… N'est-ce pas ?

\- Non Stiles. Tu n'es pas mort. Le prérequis principal pour entrer dans le Jeu est d'être vivant.

\- Que… Quoi ?

\- Eh oui, Tu m'as bien entendu ! Le Jeu ne s'applique qu'aux gens en vie. Et de surcroit les possibles Accepteurs. Sais-tu ce qu'est un Accepteur Stiles ?

Au vu de la tête qu'il tirait elle ricana.

\- Le Jeu est conçu pour parvenir à trouver parmi les êtres humains les personnes capables de supporter et d'être digne de la puissance de Gaïa. Et d'ainsi pouvoir l'utiliser pour restaurer l'équilibre naturel des choses à des endroits précis du globe. Les Accepteurs.

L'équilibre? Quel équilibre? Mais en quoi ça le concernait tout cette histoire d'accepteur et de Gaïa là?

\- Je suis ravie de t'annoncer que tu es un candidat, félicitation!

Oh super! Youpi! Trop génial! Alors en plus de ne pas être mort, il participait au jeu concours de la Terre Mère. Vraiment, qui est le con qui a trouvé que c'était drôle de lui faire ce genre de blague?

\- Ce n'est pas une blague. Tu vas subir une série de test pour déterminer si tu es apte à-

\- Attends deux secondes! la coupa t'il. Au lieu de me parler de ce remix des émissions 'à la recherche du nouveau je sais pas trop quoi' tu pourrais plutôt m'expliquer comment je me barre d'ici? J'ai pas des masses envie de participer moi. J'ai pas eu le choix.

Le sourire de l'ombre disparu et Stiles se dit qu'elle était bien plus terrifiante quand elle ne souriait pas.

\- Premièrement, les concepts télévisés humains n'ont rien à voir avec le Jeu. Secondement, tu devrais être reconnaissant d'avoir été choisi, des gens tueraient pour être à ta place.

Il voulut dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche.

\- TROISIÈMEMENT, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça. Tout du moins pas avant que j'ai énoncé les règles du Jeu. Libre à toi de partir ensuite. Ta situation avant d'arriver ici reprendra où elle en était. Après tout, le temps c'est simplement arrêté dans ton univers pour l'instant, il peut très bien reprendre. Mais vu la position dans laquelle tu étais, je ne suis pas sûre que tu veuilles y retourner…

Il frissonna. Non, il ne voulait pas y retourner du tout même. Il ne voulait pas. Surtout pas.

\- Mais peut être que tu aimes ça au final? D'être un petit animal apeuré, drogué, enchainé, battu et utilisé. Peut-être que tu aimes te faire violer. Qui sait ? Un de tes fantasmes est peut-être d'être utilisé comme un jouet sexuel par des inconnus.

Elle le provoquait et il essayait de ne pas l'écouter, mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles. Il voulait crier mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche.

\- Non c'est faux! hurla-t-il finalement les larmes aux yeux.

Il y eut un moment de flottement dans son esprit. Il avait retrouvé la voix. Et l'ombre se taisait. Donc c'était enfin à son tour de parler. Il renifla.

\- Je veux dire, commença-t-il prudemment. Je ne veux pas y retourner. Désolé. Je... Suis reconnaissant que vous m'ailliez sauvé…

\- Gaïa t'a sauvé. Pas moi.

\- Oui euh… Je…

Il chercha ses mots.

\- Je voudrais juste comprendre exactement pourquoi je suis là. Tu me parles d'être digne d'un pouvoir qui régit l'équilibre du monde alors que je ne sais même pas comment je suis arrivé ici. J'ai juste poussé une porte. Je ne sais même pas comment elle est apparue. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, je suis perdu, je pensais que j'étais mort, je... Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe, termina t'il en s'écroulant au sol.

L'ombre s'approcha et s'accroupit devant lui, toute sa colère évaporée.

\- Navrée, j'oublie souvent à quel point les humains choisis pour le Jeu sont bouleversé en arrivant. Les candidats se font rares et sont précieux, fit-elle en lui caressant le haut de la tête doucement. D'autant plus que je ne dois pas avoir l'air des plus rassurantes sous cette forme pour toi, je vais arranger ça.

Elle se redressa et quand Stiles osa lever la tête, l'ombre avait pris la forme d'un jeune homme de son âge, un peu plus grand que lui en jean et t-shirt. Il avait les cheveux blancs avec les pointes bleutées, des yeux rouges rieurs et une peau extrêmement pâle. C'est sûr que c'était déjà mieux qu'une ombre mais c'était pas forcément plus rassurant...

\- T'es vachement difficile quand même!

La voix enfantine avait laissé la place à la voix d'un jeune homme pour coller avec son apparence.

\- Et puis moi j'aime bien cette forme. Tu veux peut-être que je prenne l'apparence de quelqu'un que tu aimes bien?

À ses mots il - ou elle puisque c'était une ombre à la base? - se transforma en...

 _Derek Hale._

\- Il ou Elle, cela n'a que très peu d'importances même si Alma est davantage féminin et Asch plutôt masculin à ton époque, tu fais comme tu le sens, déclara-t-elle avec la voix de Derek. Je ne suis ni femme ni homme. J'existe pour m'occuper du Jeu tout simplement, je n'en suis qu'un 'programme' pour utiliser un terme plus anthropomorphe. Même si je me suis assez habitué à être davantage considéré comme féminine, je te laisse totalement libre sur ce point. Tu peux même t'adapter en fonction de mon apparence.

C'était vraiment étrange de voir et d'entendre Derek dire ça. Ça ne collait pas vraiment au loup d'agir de cette façon.

\- Bon bah je reprends la forme d'avant, ça te pose un problème?

Il secoua la tête.

\- Tu sais, tu peux parler je ne vais rien te faire, le rassura-t-elle/il en retrouvant l'apparence d'un punk albinos.

\- Alors déjà c'est pas très gentil de me traiter de punk, commenta-t-il en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. Ensuite, je te ferais dire mon chère que tu n'es pas mieux lotis. Il semblerait que tu sois une sympathique représentation d'un conte... Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà? L'interrogea Asch en faisant mine de réfléchir.

\- Le petit chaperon rouge, répondit Stiles en regardant ailleurs.

 _Oh ! Quel joli nuage !_

\- N'en ai pas honte! C'est un rôle emplit de pureté! Et cela dénote une certaine capacité à ne pas respecter les préétablis sans en perdre une once d'innocence ce qui est très appréciable pour un possible Accepteur, expliqua Asch. Il faudra pourtant que tu n'oublies pas les règles principales. Le reste n'est pas vraiment important et ne dépend que de toi.

Stiles se demanda quelles étaient ces règles fondamentales et Asch le coupa dans le fil de ses réflexions.

\- Ce sont toutes les lois qui régissent le Jeu. Elles sont immuables et tu ne peux passer au travers de celles-ci.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu sache ce à quoi je pense? finit par demander Stiles dont la question le taraudait depuis un moment. Je veux dire, j'ai pas l'impression de parler à haute voix. sinon je suis désolé de te faire chier avec cette question. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, je pourrais savoir comment ça se fait que tu entendes mes pensées? Parce que c'est très gênant... Et si jamais je pense à un trucs bizarre tu vas le savoir? Je veux dire je n'ai pas pour habitude de penser à des choses étranges... Quoique si en fait mais ce que je veux dire c'est que-

\- Que tu devrais respirer, acheva Asch en lui souriant.

Stiles prit une profonde inspiration. Alors sa capacité à faire des tirades à rallonge n'avait pas disparu. Au moins une chose qui ne changera jamais. Un jour il mourrait asphyxié parce qu'il aura trop parlé. Et on marquera sur sa tombe: Mort par auto-asphyxie. La seule satisfaction c'est que peu de personne auront cette épitaphe.

\- Faisons court mais faisons ça bien, je fais partie du Jeu et je m'occupe de entre guillemets, ta partie. Je suis ici pour que tu deviennes un Accepteur. Mais pour cela, je dois savoir si tu es sincère ou si tu joues la comédie. Tu ne peux donc pas me mentir car je sais déjà toutes les choses qui vont, ont ou traverse ton esprit à cet instant.

Asch se mit à faire des allés et retours en faisant mine de réfléchir.

\- Hum, bien sûr tes pensées à venir ne sont que des probabilités, il s'arrêta et pointa son index vers Stiles, je n'ai pas accès à ton futur. Sinon je n'aurai pas à te faire passer des tests. Par ailleurs, rassure-toi, je suis ce qu'il y a de plus laxiste en ce qui concerne la plupart des choses qui sont présentement dans ta cervelle.

Stiles fixait les yeux rouges de Asch devenir de plus en plus sombre, comme si son énervement se répercutait sur la luminosité de son corps.

\- Mis à part le fait que tu sois heureux à l'idée de penser à la mort. Il va falloir régler ça.

Franchement c'était pas très rassurant et l'hyperactif ne préférait pas imaginer le 'programme' dans une rage noire. Il avait eu un aperçu de ce que ça doit quand il était en colère et ça faisait partie des choses qu'il ne voulait plus jamais retenter.

\- Bien sûr tu as le temps de te retrouver, dit-il en haussant les épaules. J'existe aussi pour t'accompagner émotionnellement dans ces épreuves.

\- Ah parce que tu as un diplôme de psychologie pour soigner les victimes de tortures physique et mentale? lâcha Stiles dont la nouvelle ne le rassurait pas vraiment.

Il avait réussi à vivre sans se faire suivre. Et pourtant il y avait de quoi mais il avait toujours refusé qu'un ou une inconnue s'infiltre dans sa psyché. Certainement parce qu'il avait peur de ce que la personne pourrait y trouver. Sans aucuns doutes parce qu'il savait ce que c'était. Mais il ne fallait pas le dire. Alors qu'une espèce de métamorphe tape l'incruste dans sa tête? Non merci!

\- Euh... hésita Asch. J'ai peur de me répéter mais si quoi que ce soit n'avait pas convenu à Gaïa, tu ne serais pas ici. Alors même ce que tu penses être des vices ne sont que des points positifs pour elle. Et tes défauts peuvent devenir des armes, tout dépend comment tu t'en sers.

Asch s'approcha de Stiles et avant que ce dernier n'ait le temps de s'écarter, le bras du programme fut sur ses épaules pour qu'ils avancent dans ce paysage aux couleurs criardes.

\- Allez! Je vais t'expliquer les Règles de base! Pour les autres on verra au fur et à mesure des tests! Tout d'abord, ça te dirait de changer ce paysage ? Je sens bien qu'il commence à te donner mal à la tête !

Stiles ne put qu'acquiescer, toutes ces couleurs lui transperçaient les yeux. Et c'était tellement niais et enfantin… Cela fait des années qu'il n'est plus un enfant. Bien plus que la moyenne.

\- Comment je fais ? demanda-t-il en tournant le visage vers celui joyeux d'Asch.

A croire que ce programme était fait pour être heureux quasiment en permanence. Ce n'était pas forcément désagréable d'ailleurs.

\- Tu penses très fort à un endroit où tu te sens à l'aise en fermant les yeux et il apparaitra.

Stiles obéit et essaya de trouver dans sa mémoire un lieu particulier qu'il aimait. Mais son cerveau lui envoya une ribambelle d'endroits.

\- Fixe-toi sur… Je sais pas moi… Un paysage. Un truc et vite s'il te plait ! Tu vas me donner la nausée à force de changer d'avis toutes les demies secondes ! Pas besoin de se demander pourquoi Gaïa t'as choisi… Putain t'es vraiment du genre vif toi.

S'il avait pu, Stiles aurait levé les yeux au ciel pour bien appuyer son agacement. Comment se concentrer correctement quand un mec le pressait comme ça ?

\- Oui bah hein excuse-moi mais moi je supporte les modifications là. Et c'est pas des plus agréables pour ta gouverne alors grouille ! Pourquoi ne pas prendre une forêt ? C'est bien les forêts !

Le souvenir de ce soir où tout avait basculé s'imposa dans son esprit. Ce soir où il avait trainé Scotty dans les bois pour débusquer une moitié de cadavre. Cette nuit où leurs vies avaient basculé. Ce lendemain où ils y étaient retourné pour récupérer l'inhalateur que son meilleur avait fait tomber et avaient fait la connaissance de Derek grincheux Hale.

\- Je pense que ça suffira, l'averti Asch.

Stiles rouvrit les yeux et resta bouche bée. Ils étaient dans la forêt de Beacon Hills. Enfin, dans une forêt qu'il associait à celle de sa ville. Parce qu'il ne connaissait pas tous les recoins de l'endroit.

\- Mais Gaïa si, Asch le lâcha et avança de quelques pas avant de tourner sur lui-même. Il lui fallait juste une indication sur un lieu précis. Nous sommes dans la reproduction exacte de la réserve naturelle appartenant aux Hale, à Beacon Hills.

L'hyperactif l'imita et fit un tour sur lui-même. Effectivement, c'était très ressemblant…

\- Impressionnant.

\- N'est-ce pas ? Tu peux demander et modifier de nombreuses choses dans ce niveau du moment que tes demandes sont raisonnables, lui expliqua Asch.

\- Dooonc… Si je pense très fort à quelque chose, il apparaitra ?

\- Du moment que c'est raisonnable, oui.

Stiles se concentra quelques secondes et avisa sa main droite qui s'était refermée sur une crêpe au chocolat dans sa serviette de protection. Il sourit comme un gamin devant un magasin de jouets avant de recommencer.

Cette fois, une cannette de soda était apparue dans sa main gauche.

\- Bien, maintenant que tu as compris le principe, nous allons entrer dans le vif du sujet, Asch fit un mouvement de la main et un fauteuil en velours rouge apparu derrière Stiles. Installe-toi. On va commencer par le niveau d'essai du didacticiel.

\- Tu ne devais pas m'expliquer les Règles ?

\- Si mais j'ai changé d'avis.

 _Et en plus il est versatile_ se plaignit Stiles en s'asseyant.

.

* * *

Voili voilou! J'espère que ce chapitre vous auras plut! :3

A la prochaine pour le prochain chapitre: **Stiles Stilinski ou le joueur le plus nul de la Terre**

Je vous fait de gros bisous, je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes et j'espère que le Papa Noël vous offrira pleins de trucs! :D


	3. SS ou le joueur le plus nul de la Terre

**Salut!** Ce chapitre est comme qui dirais, la toute première expérience du jeu. Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire à part que je vous remercie de lire cette histoire et que je vous fait de gros bisous! :3

On se r'trouve en bas :*

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 3 -** **Stiles Stilinski ou le joueur le plus nul de la Terre** **  
** **'Natura abhorret a vacuo'  
 _'La nature a horreur du vide.'_** _  
Formule probablement médiévale._

 _._

\- On va commencer par le niveau du didacticiel. Alors je vais le mettre en route. Le Level 0 est le niveau de base qui sert d'interface, comme un menu. Le didacticiel en fait partie et le niveau d'essai est le seul qui peut être interrompu sans sanctions. Il est fait pour que tu comprennes le fonctionnement général du Jeu. Un conseil : Ferme les yeux. Sauf si tu veux que ton cerveau se noie dans son liquide céphalo-rachidien. Après chacun ses délires, fit Asch en se mettant derrière le siège de Stiles.

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'hyperactif.

\- C'est déjà arrivé qu'un autre le fasse ?

\- Un joueur a voulu essayé une fois, je m'en souviens encore. C'était marrant, il a hurlé pendant plus de quatre heures comme une truie que l'on égorgerait. Puis ses yeux ont explosés et il est mort, confia le programme dont la tête s'était avancé pour que Stiles puisse voir à quelle point cette situation l'amusait.

\- Mais on ne peut pas mourir dans un jeu !

\- Ce n'est pas un vulgaire jeu. C'est Le Jeu, le-corrigea Asch en se redressant. On peut tout à fait mourir si on ne respecte pas les Règles.

Stiles ne savait pas ce qui lui faisait le plus peur : Asch qui s'amusait presque du triste sort d'un de ses prédécesseurs ou qu'il soit possiblement tué dans ce jeu ou qu'il ne connaisse pas encore les dites Règles.

\- Ne pars pas perdant, tu peux perdre un niveau quand même. Perdre ce n'est pas mourir. Maintenant, ferme les yeux. Quand tu entendras 'Matérialisation', tu pourras les rouvrir mais pas avant. Surtout pas avant. Jamais avant.

 **DIDACTICIEL : NIVEAU D'ESSAI : 'REGARDE TOUJOURS LÀ OÙ TU VAS'**

 **PRÉPARATION EN COURS**

 **ARME : AUCUNE**

 **LIEU : PAS D'INFORMATIONS**

 **RISQUE : 0**

 **PRÉPARATION TERMINÉE  
**

 **MATÉRIALISATION  
**

Stiles ouvrit les yeux.

\- Eh bah. Je me demande si ça va toujours être comme ça parce que c'est quand même space comme endroit.

En fait Stiles se demandait même s'il pouvait considérer qu'il était dans un endroit particulier. Tout était noir. Pourtant il se voyait parfaitement. Comment rater des espèces de bottes rangers rouge aussi... Celui qui avait choisi sa tenue avait un sens de l'humour VRAIMENT douteux.

Il avança d'un pas, surveillant le sol. Sur quoi marchait-il? Il ne voyait rien.

 _Le niveau d'essai est le seul qui peut être interrompu sans sanctions. Il est fait pour que tu comprennes le fonctionnement général du Jeu._

Franchement ça l'aidait vachement. Il était dans un vide intersidéral et ça devait l'aider à comprendre comment ce foutu 'jeu' marchait? Non parce que Stiles était presque sûr que dans les jeux vidéo, à la base, on lui donne une arme et on lui montre comment se battre. On le jette pas dans un trou noir en lui disant presque « démerde toi et fait pas chier j'ai les Tortues Ninjas à regarder moi ».

Il avança encore de quelques pas puis releva la tête pour essayer de voir un peu plus loin du vide qui devenait oppressant. Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à trouver une surface sous son pieds, même invisible, il lui sembla être en haut d'un grand escalier et de ne pas avoir descendu la marche. Il glissa dans la noirceur en fermant les yeux dans la peur de la chute et surtout de ce qu'elle provoquerait. C'est-à-dire, lui, en crêpe à la confiture de fraise.

 **DIDACTICIEL : NIVEAU D'ESSAI : 'REGARDE TOUJOURS** ** **LÀ** OÙ TU VAS'**

 **NIVEAU D'ESSAI : ÉCHEC  
**

\- Eh bien eh bien. Est-ce que tu écoutes un peu ce qu'on te dit ou tu es toujours aussi tête en l'air? C'est fou, je crois que dans toute l'histoire du Jeu on n'a pas vu pire potentiel Accepteur que toi... Perdre aussi vite au niveau du didacticiel...

Stiles ouvrit les yeux pour voir la tête d'Asch juste au-dessus de la sienne, un grand sourire placardé sur son visage. Parce que ça l'amusait en plus?! L'hyperactif se redressa quand il se rendit compte qu'il était allongé dans les feuilles de la forêt de Beacon Hills.

\- J'ai cru que j'allais tomber et finir en crêpe sur le sol putain! Tu pouvais pas me prévenir?!

\- J'aurais pu, mais le meilleur des apprentissages est d'être confronté aux faits. Et si tu avais fait un peu plus attention à ce qui était dit avant le début du didacticiel, tu aurais compris ce qu'il fallait faire. C'est pourtant pas bien compliqué...

\- Tu te fou de ma gueule en plus! Je rêve!

Stiles réfléchit tout de même malgré son énervement à ce qui avait été dit avant qu'il se retrouve dans le trou noir, un machin à la sauce Yoda 'Regarder où tu vas toujours tu dois' ou un truc du genre. Mais il ne pouvait pas voir dans le noir et n'était pas un foutu chat jusqu'à preuve du contraire! Il ne pouvait pas voir où il allait!

\- Réfléchis un peu cervelle de moineau. Allez rassis-toi, tu y retournes.

\- C'est facile pour toi de dire ça avec ta tronche de pivert, fit Stiles en s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil.

\- Ahah ahah. En attendant, tu es quand même nul. Les yeux fermés… c'est reparti.

 **DIDACTICIEL : NIVEAU D'ESSAI : 'REGARDE TOUJOURS LÀ OÙ TU VAS'**

 **PRÉPARATION EN COURS**

 **ARME : AUCUNE**

 **LIEU : PAS D'INFORMATIONS**

 **RISQUE : 0**

 **PRÉPARATION TERMINÉE  
**

 **MATÉRIALISATION  
**

\- Bon, Stiles mis ses mains sur ses hanches et avisa de nouveau le vide. Je ne suis pas sorti de l'auberge moi.

Regarder où il allait… Il fit un nouveau tour de non-horizon. Ok. Ce n'était pas gagné. Et monsieur 'T'es vraiment nul' aka le programme le plus chiant au monde n'était pas d'une grande aide. Stiles l'aimait bien ce n'était pas le problème, c'est juste que Asch pouvait être un enfoiré quand il le voulait.

« Regarder où il allait ». Il est bien mignon mais il fait un peu beaucoup noir dans cette histoire.

\- Il se foutrait pas un peu de moi quand même ?

Puis Stiles comprit la règle.

\- Eurêka ! cria-t-il. Regarder ce n'est pas voir ! Pas besoin que je sache sur quoi je marche pour avancer, il faut juste que j'ai les yeux fixé dans la direction que je veux prendre !

Il s'octroya un petit saut de la victoire.

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas pensé à un truc, c'est qu'il n'avait pas fixé le sol en sautant.

Il se sentit tomber et eut juste l'envie violente de tuer quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

 **DIDACTICIEL : NIVEAU D'ESSAI : 'REGARDE TOUJOURS LÀ OÙ TU VAS'**

 **NIVEAU D'ESSAI : ÉCHEC  
**

\- T'es vraiment très nul quand même…

Stiles ne releva pas.

\- J'ai compris !

Asch eut un rictus moqueur.

\- Il faut avoir les yeux fixés là où se posent nos pieds ! expliqua l'hyperactif fier de lui.

Stiles attendit quelques secondes, pensant que Asch lui dirait si oui ou non c'était ça mais l'hyperactif arriva à la conclusion que le programme était en plus de tout le reste, un sadique. S'il se trompait, Stiles allait encore chuter dans le vide et ça devait bien faire marrer l'espèce de punk 2.0.

\- Ah oui et tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu as perdu alors ?

\- Hum… Euh eh bien… J'ai vérifié les limites du niveau on va dire. C'est important quand même de savoir ce que l'on peut ou non faire.

\- Ça c'est sûr… En tout cas on peut dire que tes parties sont du genre expéditives… Tu n'es même pas resté plus de deux minutes… C'est vraiment pas beau à voir…

L'hyperactif choisit de ne pas continuer cette discussion. D'une part parce qu'il avait un peu honte et d'autre part parce qu'il avait vraiment honte. Et du coup il avait 100% honte.

\- Bon je recommence, fit savoir Stiles. On peut y aller ?

Il était déterminé à réussir et il sentait que Asch en était très satisfait.

 **DIDACTICIEL : NIVEAU D'ESSAI : 'REGARDE TOUJOURS LÀ OÙ TU VAS'**

 **PRÉPARATION EN COURS**

 **ARME : AUCUNE**

 **LIEU : PAS D'INFORMATIONS**

 **RISQUE : 0**

 **PRÉPARATION TERMINÉE  
**

 **MATÉRIALISATION  
**

\- L'éternel vide. Franchement ya plus sympa comme décor. Ils se sont pas fait chier niveau Feng Shui pour le coup. Peut-être qu'en fait ils ont juste des gouts à chier.

Sa théorie sous le coude, Stiles se mis en marche. Et marcha. Et marcha. Au moins, il ne tombait pas. Mais n'avait pas vraiment l'impression d'avancer plus que ça.

Un flash l'aveugla et Stiles fut contraint de fermer les yeux.

 **DIDACTICIEL : NIVEAU D'ESSAI : 'REGARDE TOUJOURS LÀ OÙ TU VAS'**

 **NIVEAU D'ESSAI TERMINÉ**

\- Eh bien voilà ! Tu as enfin réussis à montrer que tu avait des neurones!

Asch était enjoué et l'hyperactif eu envie de le beugner si fort qu'il ferait le tour de la Terre avant de revenir. Mais c'était impossible donc il fit la seule chose à faire : se relever et s'épousseter parce qu'il était encore par terre au milieu des feuilles.

\- Sérieux… Si à chaque fois que j'ouvre les yeux je vois ta tête, je sens que je vais te foutre un coup, le prévint-il tout de même.

Le sourire d'Asch s'agrandit face à ce franc-parler. Même s'il connaissait les pensées de l'humain, l'entendre à haute voix prouvait qu'il assumait un tantinet ses choix.

\- Le petit chaperon rouge voudrait un autre moyen de rentrer et de sortir de sa partie que celle d'apparaitre au milieu des feuilles ? Et la princesse aurait-elle une idée ?

\- Oui plutôt. Et je ne suis ni le petit chaperon rouge ni une princesse ! Ou si c'est le cas, toi, t'es un spécimen rare de phoque des montagnes.

\- Bien, n'abordons pas le fait que les « phoques des montagnes » n'existent pas et revenons à nos moutons. Alors c'est le même principe que pour faire apparaitre des objets, tu dois te concentrer sur cette chose ainsi que sa fonction et elle apparaitra.

C'est ainsi qu'apparu à la place du fauteuil rouge qu'avait invoqué Asch, une cabine téléphonique de police anglaise d'un bleu caractéristique avec un écriteau "POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX". Stiles ne s'étant pas du tout inspiré d'une certaine série télévisée.

\- Ah oui d'accord. Franchement vous les humains vous êtes étranges. On vous offre la possibilité de créer des choses et vous nous sortez des objets déjà inventés… Et dire que vous sensé être une espèce créatrice…

\- Oh ça va hein… Tu peux parler, tu m'avais sorti un vieux fauteuil miteux. T'es pas non plus de type inspiré.

\- Il n'était pas miteux, contra Asch qui croisait les bras.

Stiles se dit un instant que ce programme était vraiment… Changeant. Un moment c'était un véritable gamin et la seconde d'après, il était extrêmement sérieux.

\- Je ne suis pas non plus fait pour être un psychorigide. J'ai moi aussi le droit d'avoir des sentiments. Ces humains… Comme si parce que je suis inhérent au Jeu je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir des sentiments !

\- Tu as des sentiments ? demanda Stiles dubitatif.

\- Bien sûr que non. Pas à proprement parler.

\- Mais tu viens de me dire le contraire !

\- Ah ? J'ai parlé de droit et non de réalité. Il faudrait que tu apprennes à faire la différence. Je pourrais en avoir mais je n'en ai pas tête d'enclume. Je suis fait pour que tu puisses réagir et évoluer. Mon objectif est de te faire devenir un Accepteur. Ce n'est pas que je le veuille ou non, je suis créé pour ça. Mon caractère évolue en fonction du tiens pour te pousser vers le sommet.

\- En gros, t'es le soutien moral parfait pour moi ?

\- Bingo mon coco !

\- Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai pas l'impression que ce soit le cas… chuchota Stiles pour lui-même.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Le questionna Asch avec un sourire qui en disait long.

Bien sûr, le programme savait très bien ce qu'avait dit l'hyperactif.

\- Laisse tomber, je sais que tu as entendu et j'ai pas envie de me répéter.

\- Bien alors changeons de sujet ! Tu as le droit à la suite des informations ! C'est pas génial ça ?! S'exclama Asch en tapant dans ses mains enjoué.

\- Youpi… fit Stiles sans entrain.

\- Bien ! Alors, que veux-tu savoir ? Qu'est-ce que sont les armes, les lieux, le risque ? Qu'est-ce qu'est exactement un Accepteur ? Quelles sont les limites du pouvoir de Gaïa ? Qu'est-ce que Gaïa même ? Ce qu'il se passe dans ton monde ? Alooooooors ?

Stiles finit par abdiquer, il n'arriverait jamais à comprendre comment et pourquoi Asch était aussi… Instable. Bon d'accord il avait imprimé le côté 'c'est parce qu'il s'adapte à ton caractère face d'artichaut' mais l'hyperactif ne se pensait pas si variant… bon peut être un peu mais chut.

Il prit le temps de réfléchir à sa demande. C'est vrai que savoir ce que serait un Accepteur serait plus pratique, histoire de savoir ce qui l'attends. Pareil pour Gaïa, ce serait bien de comprendre qui/quoi l'a embarqué dans cette histoire. Et l'idée d'apprendre ce que font ses amis pendant ce temps le tentait bien, apparemment, le temps était figé, mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'il pourrait apprendre pourquoi ses amis l'ont abandonné.

Son cœur se serra à ce souvenir pas si lointain, quand il était encore dans cette pièce froide, seul, oublié de tous ceux qui lui sont chères.

\- N'oublie pas où tu es. Personne ne peux t'atteindre ici, le rassura Asch. Ne perds pas de vue notre objectif présent, les questions difficiles n'ont pas qu'une réponse et sont bien plus douloureuses que des questions simples sur le Jeu. Et ne considère pas cela comme une fuite mais comme un moyen de te préserver en attendant d'être assez fort pour affronter la Vérité.

Asch avait raison et Stiles esquissa un petit sourire de remerciement avant de se remettre à réfléchir sur ce qui lui serait vraiment utile.

\- Explique moi ce que sont les armes, les lieux et cette histoire de risque, parce que je pense que c'est la chose qui pourrait bientôt me servir le plus et comme j'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de me battre, il vaudrait mieux que tu m'expliques pour éviter que je me ridiculise. Ou me tire une balle dans le pied.

\- Ok ! Assis-to… Ah mais non j'oubliais Monsieur Stilinski a voulu faire disparaitre mon -je cite- 'fauteuil miteux'. Alors tu n'as plus qu'à t'installer par terre.

Et en plus, il a la rancune tenace !

\- Tout à fait, confirma Asch.

Stiles se concentra et fut satisfait en voyant la réplique exacte du fauteuil qu'avait fait Asch réapparaitre. En double, face à face pour que tout deux puisses s'assoir.

\- Alors heureux ? interrogea Stiles en s'installant

\- Tu sais même pas à quel point ! s'exclama Asch en faisant de même.

Une table basse fut ensuite invoquée, puis des petits fours, puis une fontaine de chocolat, puis des cookies, puis deux verres de lait chaud, puis…

\- Bon ça suffit, soit plus sérieux, assena Asch.

\- Hé ! Ché choi qui a fait apparaitre tout cha ! Moi chai rien fais ! Se défendit Stiles

L'hyperactif avait quand même profité des invocations, la bouche pleine de cookies et un survivant –plus pour longtemps- dans la main.

\- Que nenni, tu n'as aucunes preuves.

\- Choi non plus d'abord.

\- Un point partout balle au centre. Trêve de plaisanteries.

\- Dis celui qui a eu une crise de la tourette invocatrice… pesta Stiles.

\- Ahah. Ahah. Ahah. Très drôle. Après tout, je peux ne pas t'expliquer ce que tu veux et te laisser t'embourber tout seul, le prévint Asch.

\- Tu n'oserais pas…

\- Oh tu crois ?

L'hyperactif prit le temps d'analyser la situation et après réflexion et au vu de la satisfaction suintant du programme, si, il oserait. Et en serait très fier en prime.

\- Bon ok, t'as gagné. Mais pas pour longtemps. Parce que c'est vrai que je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de m'avouer vaincu mais tes arguments sont plutôt du genre menaçant donc je préfère éviter de prendre des risques inutiles. Surtout s'il y a déjà des risques dans le Jeu…

\- Le terme de risque tiens plus de la difficulté d'un niveau que d'autres choses. Plus le risque est chiffré, plus le niveau est dur. Ainsi, plus le risque est haut, plus il y a de lieux et d'armes possibles. Ainsi que d'ennemis. Et plus tu as accès aux pouvoirs de Gaïa.

\- En gros, j'ai des super pouvoirs ?

Stiles se voyait déjà, fendant le ciel à la vitesse du son, une cape rouge attaché dans son dos. Même si le slip ne le tentait pas trop dans l'histoire… Il préférait le dernier costume de Superman, sans l'hideux slip qui gâchait tout le sex appeal des précédents acteurs aillant incarner ce rôle.

\- Il faudrait déjà que tu sois un peu plus musclé, lui fit savoir Asch satisfait d'avoir cassé son rêve. Et tu ne les as pas, tu dois les obtenir, en être digne. Les armes au contraires sont de deux types : une arme défini en début de niveau et celles que tu peux voler/emprunter/acheter au cours d'un niveau.

\- Acheter ? Parce qu'en plus ya une histoire d'argent ?!

\- Tu comprendras, cela dépends des niveaux, encore une fois. Ils n'ont pas toujours une continuité d'ailleurs.

\- Et je ferais quoi pendant ces niveaux au faite ? Parce que depuis tout à l'heure tu répètes 'niveau' et 'niveau' et 'niveau' et moi bah je sais pas trop de quoi tu me cause.

\- Chaque niveau a ses paramètres spécifiques. Entre autres, tu as un ou des objectifs à accomplir pour réussir la partie et des interdits à ne pas commettre auquel cas, tu perds. Simple non ?

\- Pour l'instant je te suis.

\- Bien.

\- Par contre tu me bassinais avec tes Règles fondamentales… C'est quoi ?

\- Des droits et des interdis qui valent pour tous les niveaux.

\- Par exemple ?

\- Interdiction d'essayer de tricher.

\- On peut tricher dans un jeu pareil ?!

\- On peut toujours tricher. Toujours. Mais si tu le fait, tu seras banni du Jeu. Gaïa -et par extension je- déteste les tricheurs. Et tu n'as pas envie d'être banni.

\- Pas trop non en effet…

\- Parfait ! Je pense que tu vas pouvoir commencer le Jeu !

Asch affichait un rictus sadique alors qu'il se frottait les mains.

\- Tu fais un peu peur quand même…

.

* * *

Voili voilou! J'ai envie de faire l'affront de demander de quelle série télévisée provient la cabine qu'a invoqué Stiles? :3

Je vous dit à la prochaine pour un prochain chapitre (ou avant si vous voulez papoter par MP xD) qui est: **Peter et le complexe des pâtes à la carbonara  
** (oui, rien que ça :3)

Cadeaux ! *envoie des oursons chocolat-guimauve sur son écran d'ordinateur*


	4. Peter et le complexe des pâtes carbonara

Saluuut! Oui désolée je suis un peu en retard... Mea culpa et tout ce que vous voulez, je suis désolée (bis) ^^'

Bref, voilà le prochain chapitre... Vous la sentez venir la débilité avec un titre pareil? Oui? xD

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 4 - Peter et le complexe des pâtes à la carbonara  
** **'Natura nihil frustra facit'  
 _'La nature ne fait rien inutilement.'_** _  
Leucippe aurait écrit : "Tout ce qui arrive a une cause et une raison"._

.

Forêt des Hale ? Beacon Hills ? Moui c'était presque ça. Sauf que derrière chaque chose, il y avait un espèce de machin-truc qui permettait à Stiles de changer à tout moment le paysage par la pensée.

Il fixait Asch, verres devant les yeux, tournant et retournant un immense papier déplié qui ressemblant à une carte mais qu tenait plus de la notice.

\- Alors si je comprends bien comment marche cette cabine téléphonique, tu te mets dedans, tu appuies sur le gros bouton rouge et tu entre dans le niveau, expliqua Asch qui repliait comme il pouvait le papier. Capiche ?

Stiles pensa un instant qu'avec des lunettes le programme avait un air d'intelligence qui disparaissait immédiatement quand il relevait la tête pour darder sur lui deux orbes rouge sang. A ce moment-là, Asch se réappropriait totalement son allure d'aliéné.

Le programme haussa les épaules, sa façon de dire « et alors ? J'aime bien moi. »

\- Ouais c'est clair.

\- Bon, bah ya plus qu'à.

Stiles prit place dans la cabine et appuya comme indiqué, sur l'énorme boutons rougeoyant affichant « PUSH ME » en grand. Il entendit tout de même Asch avant d'entrer dans le jeu :

\- Bonne chance…

 **NIVEAU 1 : LE COURAGE OU LA FUITE NE SONT QUE D'OBSCURS CHEMINS**

 **PRÉPARATION EN COURS**

 **ARME : AUCUNE**

 **LIEU : PARKING**

 **RISQUE : 0**

 **PRÉPARATION TERMINÉE**

 **MATÉRIALISATION**

Le paysage formé, Stiles se rappela du lieu. Alors le Jeu allait reprendre des lieux de sa mémoire ? Parce que là, il était dans le centre commercial de Beacon Hills. Enfin dans le parking du seul centre commercial de Beacon Hill serait plus juste. Il fut surpris de sentir une fragrance assez forte d'essence compte tenu qu'il n'y avait aucune voiture.

Un crissement parvint à ses oreilles et quand Stiles se tourna dans sa direction, il fit face à une grosse bestiole à l'air pas du tout sympathique.

\- Stiles, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rejoindre ma meute ?

Peter.

Attendez voir deux secondes…

POURQUOI PETER ?!

Il y avait une flopée d'exemples de psychopathes plus ou moins chtarbés dans le monde et parmi tous ceux-là, le Jeu avait décidé que Sieur Peter de la Sainte Dent allait être l'heureux élu.

Enfin dans un sens c'était assez logique, ce taré psychopathe était le 'méchant' parfait. Parfait dans le sens où il est sadique et ne recule devant rien pour parvenir à son but. Et vraiment bien foutu aussi. Mais ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance en l'occurrence. Même si de nombreux méchant sont vraiment à tomber par terre…

\- Alors ? Insista le loup en se rapprocha.

Stiles se frotta l'arrière de la tête en faisant un pas qu'il espérait discret en arrière.

\- Bah j'avoue que j'ai une préférence pour Christian Bale parce qu'en plus d'être un méchant trop classe, il incarne Batman ! Ou Edward Norton et son côté sauvage…

\- Je parlais de la morsure abruti.

\- Oh ! Euh… C'est très gentil de proposer hein mais je crois que je vais rester humain. J'aime bien mes sourcils et euh j'ai vécu quatre ans de ma vie avec un appareil dentaire alors j'ai pas des masses envie de me ruiner la dentition avec la transformation… Mais c'est gentil de proposer hein t'sais, j'aurai dit oui sinon hein mais euh là non j'ai pas des masses envie.

L'hyperactif essayait de le brosser dans le sens du poil -C'est l'cas de le dire fut la touffe que se tape le Peter !- mais apparemment, ça n'eut pas l'effet escompter puisque Peter 'j'éradique-ma-famille-avec-le-sourire-comme-ci-je-faisais-des-carbonaras-parce-que-je-suis-un-grand-malade-et-que-j'aime-les-carbonaras' Hale continuait de s'approcher de lui. Et qu'au lieu d'une clair envie de le tuer, ses yeux rouges d'alpha reflétaient un truc bien plus inquiétant.

\- Les chaleurs, c'est pas juste pour les femelles normalement ? Sauf si t'es une femelle et du coup je me demande si c'est pareil pour Derek et-

Il aurait dut se taire. Genre vraiment. Il n'aurait jamais dut dire le mot 'Derek'. Parce que si Stiles ne savait pas que les yeux d'un alpha pouvaient devenir encore plus rouges et lumineux et par extension flippants, là maintenant il en avait un exemple parfait -et se couchera moins bête ce soir s'il reste en vie-.

Apparemment, certains mots ne devaient pas être prononcés devant Peter.

Une petite liste mentale se fit dans la tête de Stiles et comportais de nombreux mots tels que : Incendie, famille, Derek, Scott, Laura, tuer sa nièce, femelle (chose à laquelle il n'avait pas dut avoir à faire depuis un paquet d'années maintenant) et carbonara.

Enfin pour ce dernier c'était plus une fantaisie de Stiles mais de fil en aiguille et prenant en compte que Peter est du genre surprenant, serait-il possible que le mot carbonara et ce qu'il induit soit un facteur d'énervement chez le loup ?

\- Tu aimes les pâtes carbonara ?

Peter se statufia.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? grogna-t-il assez stupéfait.

\- Je te demande si tu aimes les pâtes carbonara.

\- Ça merci, j'avais compris.

\- Bah alors ne me demande pas de répéter, c'est complétement con.

Un grondement terrifiant s'échappa de la gorge de Peter et Stiles le va les mains devant lui en signe de paix.

\- Ok on se calme ! C'est sorti tout seul, je le fais pas exprès. Parce que si je le faisais exprès je pense que je pourrais dire que je suis assez suicidaire. Or je sais que je ne suis pas suicidaire du coup, on peut dire que comme je sais que je ne suis pas suicidaire, je ne le suis certainement pas. Après peut être que je me trompe et alors je maintiens que je pense que je ne le suis pas alors que je le suis. Ce qui on en conviendra est embêtant. N'est-ce pas ? Penser que l'on ne l'est pas, le dire à tout vas et pourtant l'être d'une certaine façon sans s'en rendre compte.

Le loup ne semblait pas vraiment se calmer. Au contraire, il semblait de plus en plus proche de l'instant où il allait sauter sur lui, le taillader de toutes part avec ses griffes pointus puis l'égorger, avec les dents. Parce que c'est un truc de famille ça, égorger les pauvres innocents avec les dents.

\- Et du coup, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Et voilà ! C'était encore sortit tout seul. S'il ressortait vivant de cette histoire, il allait s'acheter un bâillon. Ouais, avec des fleurs sur les côtés, en signe de paix et d'amour avec le reste de l'univers.

Peter eut encore un instant de réflexion lors duquel il ne bougea pas. Et Stiles le remarqua.

 _Nooon ?_

 _Si ?_

 _Non quand même pas ?_

\- Peter, t'aurais pas un problème avec les pâtes carbonara ?

\- Je n'ai aucun problèmes avec une recette de cuisine stupide humain.

\- T'es sûr ? Non parce que je sais pas mais quelqu'un qui se fige à chaque fois qu'on dit un mot précis ça cache quelque chose.

\- Je ne me 'fige' pas comme tu le dit si bien.

\- Ah oui vraiment ?

\- Oui, vraiment.

\- Mais même si on essayait de se mettre en condition réelles, ça ne servirait à rien vu que tu sais déjà que tu ne dois pas réagir au mot qui devrait te faire réagir. Du coup on pourrait remettre ça à une prochaine fois hein ?

Le loup sembla peser le pour et le contre avant de se rendre compte qu'il se faisait mener en bateau et de grogner. Stiles leva les bras devant lui en signe de paix, d'amour et de sérénité.

\- Wow tout doux mon coco !

\- Je vais te réduire en charpie…

Stiles sentit qu'il était sérieux et commença à se reculer. Encore un peu. Jusqu'à ce qu'un connard de mur le coince. Il allait être pris en sandwich entre un mur et Peter et il tenait trop à la vie pour finir en vulgaire panini de Stiles à la sauce Stilinski.

Il tenta le tout pour le tout.

\- Écoute Peter… Je t'aime bien hein, t'es un mec sympa et tout, t'es pas mal foutu, t'as du potentiel en tant que mannequin toussa toussa et je ne pense pas que pour ta futur carrière dans la mode ce soit bien que tu me tue. En plus, là j'ai piscine et-

 **TEMPS ÉCOULÉ**

 **NIVEAU 1 : LE COURAGE OU LA FUITE NE SONT QUE D'OBSCURS CHEMINS**

 **NIVEAU RÉUSSI**

Il fut applaudit par Asch alors qu'il sortait de la cabine bleue. Le programme se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas rire mais ne tint pas longtemps et fini par exploser.

\- Bah quoi j'ai réussi non ? C'est le principal. Et arrête de te marrer comme un con ! Oh je te cause !

Le punk sécha une larme qui avait coulé alors qu'il se calmait doucement.

\- Je crois que c'est la première fois que je vois autant d'illogique et d'ingéniosité associées. Mais d'où tu es arrivé à cette idée de carbonara franchement ?

Stiles haussa les épaules.

\- T'es pas sensé savoir tout ce à quoi je pense ?

\- Si mais en l'occurrence, même moi qui suit une intelligence supérieur, je n'ai pas compris.

\- Toi, une intelligence supérieur ? fit Stiles dubitatif alors qu'il s'installait dans son fauteuil un muffin au chocolat dans la main.

\- Tout à fait.

La conversation fonçait dans un mur à cette allure. Parce que c'était une perche pur un combat de « Non-Si » éternel.

\- Bon. Et sinon t'as pas un truc à me raconter ? Je sais pas moi comme par exemple : pourquoi j'ai dû affronter Peter Hale ? Non parce que je pensais être dans un jeu alors euh… Bah j'ai été un peu surpris quoi.

Asch s'assit à son tour, en tailleur, se grattant le haut de la tête à la manière d'un babouin.

\- Baaaaaaaah…

\- Ah ouais dis donc… Je te crois maintenant quand tu me disais que t'étais une intelligence supérieur… Ça se sent quand tu parle

\- Si tu veux on peut mettre sur le tapis ta déception vis-à-vis de l'absence d'un autre Hale.

Pas préparé à cette réplique, l'hyperactif rougit bêtement.

\- Je ne ressens rien pour Derek !

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu ressentais quoique ce soit pour Derek. Mais vu que c'est ce que tu pensais que je pensais, cela veut dire que tu effectivement des senti-

Évitant d'affronter la réalité, Stiles se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles.

\- BLA BLA BLA ! Je ne t'entends pas !

Asch leva les yeux aux ciel et attendit que son joueur se décide à se comporter en adulte.

\- …Ment pour lui, termina-t-il vicieusement quand le second put de nouveau écouter.

\- RAH ! Tu m'énerve !

\- Mais oui c'est cela.

À vrai dire, Stiles ne voulait tout simplement pas qu'on lui rappelle ce qu'il considérait comme son passé. Passé qu'il voulait en grande partie oublier. Il comprenait que son père n'ai pas pu tenter de le sauver, ses kidnappeurs aillant certainement trait au surnaturel mais que ses amis… Ses précieux amis, le laissent croupir dans cet endroit froid et pourtant infernal. L'homme qu'il aimait secrètement n'essayant pas de le retrouver. Bon après tout c'était assez normal vu que pour Derek, il n'était pas vraiment autre chose qu'un hyperactif chiant qu'il avait envie de frapper. Mais bon, c'était l'idée générale qu'il ne voulait pas affronter. Et Stiles se rendait bien compte que c'était lâche.

\- Ce n'est pas lâche d'avoir peur d'être seul.

Stiles scruta Asch. Le programme ne se moquait pas de lui ni ne souriait. Il gardait un sérieux vis-à-vis de lui qui lui fit plaisir. C'était vrai, il ne voulait pas se dire que ses amis l'avaient abandonnés parce qu'en définitive, il se retrouverait tout seul.

\- Et pour ta question, le Jeu se base sur des personnes que tu as connues et que tu associe à certains rôles inconsciemment. Hale Peter devait certainement être associé au plus vraisemblable tueur sanguinaire dans ta cervelle.

-Et qu'est ce qui se serait passé s'il n'y avait eu personne dans mes connaissances que j'associais à un tel rôle ?

\- Le Jeu aurait choisi le plus proche de la description et dans les cas extrêmes, le choix se fait aléatoirement.

\- Dooooonc… Si jamais il y a le rôle d'une fillette qui a fait tomber sa boule de glace et que personne n'y correspond… Ya une chance pour que je puisse voir Jackson en robe rouge, pois blanc et petits froufrous chialer comme une gamine !

\- Effectivement.

Stiles aurait peut-être pu demander pourquoi il avait été coupé en plein jeu par un « Temps écoulé » mais il imaginait actuellement un certain Kanima, toutes griffes dehors, prés à déchiqueter de la chair fraiche dans d'autres occasions, affalé pathétiquement parterre aux côté de sa boule de glace à la fraise qu'il venait de faire chuter. Des petites larmes gouttant sur le dallage du trottoir alors que les passants hurlaient en le voyant.

Comme quoi, son attention se résumait parfois à peu de choses.

…

* * *

Merci à tous ceux qui review/ fav/follow/je sais pas quoi mais quelque chose (rayer la ou les mentions inutiles) ça me fait toujours super plaisir ! Alors le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus triste… Voui **Isaac, l'enfant du silence** déjà ça donne le La j'ai envie de dire…

Je pense qu'avec le prochain chapitre vous comprendrez un peu mieux ce qu'est le Jeu (parce que c'est pas que c'est super flou pour l'instant mais un peu quand même) enfin certain(e)s ont déjà des petites idées mais personne n'a trouvé pour l'instant (et puis si vous trouvez avec aussi peu d'info je promets de mettre un lemon plus vite que prévu… Oui ya un lemon au moins et oui, je pourrais l'avancer si l'envie folle m'en prends) :3

A la prochaine! :D


End file.
